


Gasoline

by erised_homo



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: (for the most part), Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erised_homo/pseuds/erised_homo
Summary: Regina George was a massive deal. Even when that slut Cady Heron had taken everything from her, she knew that much.~Basically a one shot of her thought process during World Burn.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> TW for homophobic slurs

Regina George was a massive deal. Even when that slut Cady Heron had taken everything from her, she knew that much.

She glanced over at the Burn Book.

This was what she got for helping Cady, a loser with no social skills or knowledge. She made her popular, Northshore royalty, and in return here Regina was, with no allies. Not even the nerds would touch her now.

Regina still had the power. She could take down Cady with one fell swoop.

She opened up the Burn Book. She smiled to herself as she wrote, "She is the nastiest, skank bitch I've ever met. DO NOT TRUST HER," she wrote in big, black letters, "Regina is a fugly cow."

She pasted in her photo.

* * *

"I just.. don't know how someone could do this!" Regina sobbed, sitting in Principal Duvalls office, Burn Book open on the desk in front of her. Principal Duvall stared at the book, in shock. "The things they said about me- all of us!" He leafed through the pages, "Who could have done this.." 

"There are only 3 girls in the whole school who aren't in it!"

* * *

Regina George had set the world on fire.

She strolled through the school, throwing photocopies of the pages of the Burn Book. Everywhere she went, destruction followed. 

"Trang Pak is a grotsky biatch?!" Nearby, one the other girls giggled. Trang snapped her head towards her. "Excuse me, slut?" She slapped the other girl, who gasped and tackled Trang. 

Girls were fighting and yelling and blaming throughout the whole school. Regina smiled blissfully. 

Cady took her down, but she didn't finish her off. Now, Regina would get her payback. 

"Janis is a space gay? Oh, that's original," Janis rolled her eyes, staring at a page of the book, with that obnoxious gay kid standing with her. "Wait, Damien Hubbard is too gay to function- that's only ok when I say it!" Damien gasped, "Only Cady could have written that!"

Regina smirked, waving at Janis. 

It was like gasoline. Regina had only supplied the kindling; the idiots at Northshore had done the rest of the work. 

And now, the world was on fire. 

"Ms. Norbury's a drug pusher?" Sonja picked up a paper. "Damn, why didn't anyone tell me?" one of the stoned girls yelled. 

"Regina is a fugly cow!" One of the girls had finally found that page. Regina scowled slightly, but it was all part of her plan."

"What slut wrote this?"

"Who wrote this?"

She had turned the world mean. She had won. She sauntered through the school with a newfound confidence. The final cherry on top was seeing Cady Heron with her hand over her mouth, staring at a page of the book.

Now all that was left to do was watch. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first actual fic I've written, I know it probably isn't the best, but I hope somebody enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, I intended to add some Cadnis, as to why it was tagged, but then I kinda forgot it? I just removed it.


End file.
